


Bedazzled

by 0oTheLightIscomingo0



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Links makes friends with everyone, Minor Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Other, he needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0oTheLightIscomingo0/pseuds/0oTheLightIscomingo0
Summary: "I miss her a lot"A beat of silence"I never got to say that out loud..I was always supposed to be the strong one"5 times Link helps Isha, and one time she helps him





	Bedazzled

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with Isha love that she deserves. I've been playing to much Zelda recently. But I always think Link has made good friends with everyone in hyrule.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.

**1)**

Link first meets her after breaking his earnings. 

He ask around Gerudo town if there was anyone proficient in metal working. The Gorons to rough, their hands better for bigger projects. the Zoras work primarily with silver, sapphires and luminous stones using things from their area, not likely to know how to work with gold. From what he observed the rito never wore accessories other than their braids and feathers. The Gerudo women on the other hand wore jewels and gold and the finest silks it was the only option really. Someone directs him.

“Head to the jewelry shop Isha should be there she’s good with that kinda stuff, it is her job”

And so I go. 

She’s tall like all Gerudo women are. But somehow much more feminine looking in her style. dazzled in accessories, her hair done up in difficult loops and braids. She seems a bit lost rummaging through her things. The store is empty so I knock on the wood to introduce her to my presence.

“Oh!” she turns surprised, I wave awkwardly. 

“Sav’otta!..I’m sorry I didn’t notice you there how rude of me”

I raise my arms and hesitate before signing 

_I'ts okay_

She looks surprised for a second then speaks.

“Still I shouldn't ignore a customer with my own musings.”

_Not a customer need help with something_

She smiled apologetically 

“I’m sorry to say I haven’t got the time to be greeting people honestly..” She sits at her desk and looks through more boxes. She sighs before continuing.

“Now that the divine beats has finally calmed down, there should be a rush of customers any second”

Not finding what she was looking for she groans, placing her head on the desk in defeat. She speaks her voice muffled by her arms.

“So why did something like this have to happen to me of all times..” She laments.

I wait for her to glance up at me before signing 

_What do you mean?_

“Ah well this shop specializes in handmade accessories...but I’ve run out of flint. I need it to make my items. I’ll have to wait to get the materials, seems I’m not so good at this business stuff huh..I’m sorry you came all this way to see me for nothing” She apologizes 

_How many do you need?_

She hesitates before answering

“...At least ten for now, why?”

Without answering I looks through my bag, and take out a bag of flint. At her questioning gaze he explains

_I use flint to start fires. I’m a traveler, so I have plenty to spare. I don’t mind it going to you if it would save you some time._

She looks aghast 

“uh… what?!”

She shoots up from her chair.

“You’re just...giving this to me?!”

Link nod’s

“Sarqso!” She exclaims happily. She stops her clapping a look of realization overcomes her.

“But...I can't take this all from you with just a Sarqso. We hardly know each other and you’ve been so nice”

She puts on a thinking face.

“The stores been closed to long I hardly have any inventory..oh, of course! now that I have some flint I can make you something!”

Link takes out a small bag after handing her the flint.

_Would you be able to fix these earrings?_

He took them out and showed her. Topaz earrings.

_They were a gift I don’t really think I could part with them.._

She gently takes them into her hands and looks the over. She seems pleased.

“Hmm not to much damage this will be an easy fix! Did you know that topaz gives you a bit of shock resistance?”

He thinks back to Vah Ruta and knows that yes it has a bit of shock resistance

**2)**

“The Yiga make it fairly difficult to cultivate any goods for ourselves. Not that were scared of them of course they’re just pesky”

Link looks through the Slate’s map before giving it to Isha

_I’ve been through their territory a couple of times is that where you guys get your gold reserves? It's always covered in gemstones on the rock walls_

Isha zooms in on the map and looks at the marks stamped on them.

“Where we used to at least. With the unexpected death of our last chieftain the Yiga have pushed us back. Chief Riju is our youngest chieftain in history, We have no qualms that she can rule with a firm hand but she is still a child with a position of power thrust upon her at a difficult time in her life. The gold reserves were the last thing in her mind least of all, ours”

Link nods understandingly 

_I assume the Gerudo gateway and canyon are under your control?_

“Yes they’re too heavily guarded for the Yiga to try anything funny, But it's mostly for travelers and the stables. The gold supply there is small”

_By the highlands there's some promise but it's all scattered. You’re best bet would be around Fort Hateno around East of the Necluda region, to get the materials you need. Or taking the land back from the Yiga._

Isha sighs and hands back the slate, Which Link puts around his waist.

“It’s such a mess these days we depend on these reserves for our economy to run smoothly. We sell our goods in return for food that we can't grow out here. With no Voe allowed our tourism is cut in half it's a small problem now but with the state of the world well only suffer in the long run, The Yiga are just speeding up the process”

Link thinks for a moment before speaking

_I have a proposition_

Isha gives him her full attention and Link uses that to continue

_Since I travel so often I can get your materials on my way and deliver them to you._

She looks concerned

“That’s an awful lot for one person to do I can’t ask that of you”

_It’s no problem at all I’ll be doing what I normally do, and I get to visit everyone here more often!_

Isha can’t help but smile at the last bit. 

“Well Captain Buliara will certainly have her hands full with You and Riju’s antics, You two are always up to something”

Link giggles before signing 

_How are you and Captain Buliara doing?_

__

She Blushes embarrassed 

“I told you there was nothing going on!! Besides she definitely doesn't like me in that way!”

Link thinks of the way they look at each other and ask if she’s blind.

**3)**

“Link, Vasaaq!”

I wave easily with a smile dragging a bag with me.

“How have you been? It's been a while”

I drop the bag next to her desk filled with projects before speaking.

_Same old same old. Sorry if I’ve interrupted your work, I’ve brought you some things._

“Oh! No worries I’m going to close soon anyway It's been a busy day. Now what goodies have you brought me” She rubs her hands in excitement.

_Recently I came by some ruins and found a lot of things you can use for your jewelry_

Having opened the bag I show her all the metals and gems.

“Ohhh!!” She heaves the bag on her desk and looks through it. She takes out the biggest gem a sapphire. She admires it for a moment before turning to him.

“It’s beautiful...How about a sapphire circlet huh? It gives you a bit of heat resistance you know? You visit the desert enough, you need it for your sensitive skin, you come in a little bit pink each time.” 

Link flushes at the last comment. He waves his hands about to refuse

“Nonsense! You’ve brought me all these nice things, It'll give my work a bit more character. A homage to the past!”

She shoo’s me to the back giving me no time to argue.

“Now we have to measure that head of yours”

She says he has a big head. She has room to work with

**4)**

“I'm glad you could join us for breakfast before you head out”

_I wouldn't want to turn away your hospitality_

“So polite!” Saki exclaimed

Link was currently having breakfast with Teba’s family. After the whole Vah Medoh situation had been resolved Link stayed in the village in order to recuperate. Tebas family was gracious enough to house him while he healed.

“Thats cuz Mr.Link is a hero! A hero is always polite right mom?” Tulin chirps

“That's right Tulin, a hero also eats their food” She looks pointedly at him

“Eat it before it gets cold now” He heeds her warning and digs in

Teba lets out a chuckle. Ruffling Tulins head feathers before turning to Link

“Where are you heading to now?”

Link sets down his utensils to answer 

_I'm going to Gerudo town I have a few things I need to drop off, and I'll be on my way onto the next adventure_

“Hmm Gerudo town? You’re friends with their chief right?” Saki asks 

Links gives a small nod 

Teba speaks next “Isn’t one of your friends going there Saki?”

“Oh yes! Meela is so excited about the trip she told me all about it! She’s looking for accessories for the wedding. She hasn't had any luck around here she wants everything to be glitz and glam!”

Link thinks for a moment 

_….I could recommend you to someone. She opened up a shop there recently but she's made jewelry for the chief, she’s good at what she does_

“Oh! I’ll definitely spread the word!”

When he's invited to the wedding it doesn't escape his notice that everyone shines a little brighter that day.

 

**5)**

Link opens the door to the back of the store he long since had access to. He came for his normal deliveries.But when he steps in Isha is running around like a headless chicken and the store is filled to the brim and it is a small store.

“Link!! Thank the goddesses” 

She runs over to him.

“It has been crazy all day I need time to make this all orderly if you can be a doll and organize a bit that would be so helpful you know where is everything goes right?”

Link only had a second to nod before she interrupts

“Good! Now I'll be right back don't mind the customers just start organizing the materials, thank you so much!” she exclaims 

Link could do nothing but start working. It didn't slow down until after sunset 

“Whew!”

Isha throws herself onto the chair and fans herself 

“Sa’oten..what a day” she sighs 

Link stacks the last box by the shelves and sits in his usual chair across Isha.

_It’s gotten busier_

She glances at him 

“Well apparently people have been getting stellar recommendations from someone”

Link only throws her and innocent smile that reaches his eyes seeing that his face is covered.

She shakes her fondly 

“Jeez..Who knew your words can spread all throughout Hyrule”

_I try my best, besides you deserve the business_

Her smile softens up.

“Thank you..Now how bout we close up here it's been a long day. I’ll get you some dinner on the house!”

Isha fell asleep in her bowl.

 

**6)**

Isha has come to know Link as a good friend. They’ve spent plenty of evenings together just talking about each others endeavors. She thinks she has come to know Links mannerism very well so when they come in slightly fidgety, she already knows they have something on their mind.

“Sa’oten, Vehvi Come in! Come in!”

She shoo’s Them in and makes them sit.

“I’ll bring you a blanket it's quite cold this time of year and you don't even have a cloak” 

She clicks her tongue and rummages through a closet. She finds a colorful blanket with many patterns lined with gold. She wraps it around Link.

_Thank you_

“Think nothing of it” she waves off

She sits at her desk across from Link

“Now would you mind telling me why you came here so late? It’s way past my closing hours”

_I'm sorry I can leave_

“You’re staying right where you are, you’re frozen to the bone” She chides them 

They don't respond in fact they look a bit lost in thought. Link is usually so on top of things it's a bit weird to see.

“Is something wrong?”

They hesitate

_No..well I don't think so? I have a request.._

I nod to let them know I'm listening

_..Well you see I have this friend she’s really important to me, I haven’t seen her in a long time. She hasn’t had the easiest life but when she comes home I want her to feel welcomed so I wanted to give her a gift_

“Ahhh..this Vai must be special indeed to have won your heart” She says with a knowing smile

Link flushes, but there seems to be a weight in their shoulders 

_I miss her alot_

A beat of silence

_I never got to say that outloud..I was always supposed to be the strong one_

They look sad. Isha sighs and gets up to sit next to him and gives them a side hug

“Sometimes words need to be said out loud in order to be processed, even if it is a bit scary...I’m sure your friend misses you just as much”

_..I never really got to speak my mind it’s a lot of pressure I rather not say anything at all_

“Well you’re speaking to me just fine” 

_But I Know you_

She huffs 

“well that’s true, listen don’t think to hard about it you’re not the type to let something tie you down you can always speak freely around me and if someone ever tells you otherwise they’ll have to answer to my fist”

They let out a chuckle 

_Thanks mom_

That little tease. I pinched his cheek in retaliation. 

“call me big sis, mom makes me feel far to old” 

They nod happily. 

“So you said you wanted to give her a gift?”

He nods he looks through his bag and takes out a paper.

_She never really liked jewelry but she always liked crowns so a circlet was something I had thought about_

Link hands her the paper 

Isha looked at it for a while 

“Are you sure It's what you want?”

He nods, she smiles

“Well who am I to deny my best customer. I’ll have to make tweaks of course but you’re welcome to change anything”

She stands to put the design on her work table she speaks without looking back 

“..Oh and Link? I’m sure the princess will love her gift” 

She turns after hearing nothing 

He looks aghast, she snorts

“It’s not hard to put two and two together, Link isn’t exactly a common name!”

 

Zelda loved her gift

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? makes me wish I can speak to side characters more in depth.
> 
> Another note he got the topaz earrings from Sidon as a gift.
> 
> "Sarqso" ="Thank You"
> 
> "Sav'otta" = "Good morning"
> 
> "Vasaaq" = "A greeting"
> 
> "Sa'oten" = "Good heavens"
> 
> "Vehvi" = "Child"


End file.
